


Tip of My Tongue

by kuroothighs, Supreme_Thunder



Category: Free!
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Playing in the Snow, SUCH FLUFF, Snow Day, boyfriends being cuddly and cute, just straight up fluff tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-28
Updated: 2016-01-28
Packaged: 2018-05-16 19:23:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,370
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5837911
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuroothighs/pseuds/kuroothighs, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Supreme_Thunder/pseuds/Supreme_Thunder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saturdays were for sleeping in.</p><p>Makoto loved Saturdays. His last class on Fridays ended pretty late, almost when the campus was deserted, and he would trudge his way down to the apartment alone, often shaking and red-nosed from the cold winter chill.</p><p>Friday nights meant long, hot baths, and curling up on the sofa with a mug of chamomile tea. It also meant munching on batches of cookies from the oven, still warm from when Sousuke had left them before going to his own classes.</p><p>Friday nights were falling asleep on the couch, head tucked in his arms, and being woken up with a soft shake of the shoulders, leaning against Sousuke's body, both of them staggering towards their room, and plopping on the bed together, arms and legs tangled in each other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tip of My Tongue

**Author's Note:**

> So this collaboration was supposed to go up months ago, but my laziness got in the way and I wasn't able to finish my half of this until now. kuroothighs was very patient with me, and now we're proud to present our snowday SouMako fluff! - Supreme_Thunder
> 
> I hope you guys enjoy reading this as much I did writing it! The title is from one of my favorite songs of the same name by the Civil Wars (which Supreme_Thunder finds as a sweet, very SouMako fluff song). - kuroothighs

 

 

Saturdays were for sleeping in.

Makoto loved Saturdays. His last class on Fridays ended pretty late, almost when the campus was deserted, and he would trudge his way down to the apartment alone, often shaking and red-nosed from the cold winter chill.

Friday nights meant long, hot baths, and curling up on the sofa with a mug of chamomile tea. It also meant munching on batches of cookies from the oven, still warm from when Sousuke had left them before going to his own classes.

Friday nights were falling asleep on the couch, head tucked in his arms, and being woken up with a soft shake of the shoulders, leaning against Sousuke's body, both of them staggering towards their room, and plopping on the bed together, arms and legs tangled in each other.

Friday nights meant waking up to Saturdays at noon, loose-limbed and sleepy-eyed to the smell of miso soup in the kitchen, and greeting Sousuke good morning (even if it was well-past), clad in an apron, and meeting him with a soft kiss to the nose.

This Saturday, Makoto woke up first.

The room was washed in darkness, with only a trickle of light peeking in from the cracks in the curtains. He slowly opened one eye, getting a view of Sousuke's face up close, pressed against his shoulder, back rising and falling rhythmically. He was puffing breaths that made Makoto's bangs flutter gently on his face.

Makoto smiled, and nosed Sousuke's cheek. Like this, Sousuke was a calming and steady presence in bed - long-limbed and muscular, sturdy. Long lashes resting on his cheeks, and mouth smothered against his pillow, forming a small pout. It was amazing how he could both be cute and enigmatic at the same time.

He began disentangling himself from Sousuke, wiggling from underneath his arms that were haphazardly thrown over his waist. This proved harder than usual because Sousuke could sometimes be a dead sleeper, especially after exams and elective classes. Their legs were wrapped and under each other, and he slumped back into bed when Sousuke refused to budge.

Makoto closed his eyes and instead carded his fingers through Sousuke’s hair. He sighed. Maybe he could lie down for a little while longer.

He must have fallen asleep again, because minutes later when he rolled to his side, Sousuke was already lying on his stomach, arm tucked under a pillow but still sleeping soundly.

There weren’t a lot of things that Makoto liked about waking up other than being grateful for another day. He wasn’t a morning person but if he could start the morning with a view like this, his body next to someone he cared for with all his heart, then maybe he could start appreciating mornings more, and waking up before Sousuke did.

Makoto paused, contemplated nudging Sousuke but he let his hand hover above Sousuke’s face. He smiled, pushed Sousuke’s hair back and kissed his forehead.

He swung his legs over the bed, ruffled his hair groggily, and yawned. He slipped his feet inside soft and fluffy slippers, and quietly made his way to the window.

Sousuke hadn’t moved from his position on the edge of the bed when Makoto turned his head to look at him. He laughed to himself when one of Sousuke’s arms fell to the side of the bed and he jolted awake for a few seconds, blinking his eyes in bemusement a few times before slowly shutting them closed again.

Makoto decided that he loved being up before Sousuke and seeing him like this.

Carefully, he pushed the curtains to the side, and in an instant the room was bathed in a bright white, and his eyes widened in surprise when he saw that the apartment complex was covered in snow.

“Sousuke,” he whispered. He turned back to Sousuke, breathless, quickly crossed the room and dove into the bed. Makoto laughed louder, and that made Sousuke’s nose scrunch up a little.

“Sousuke, good morning!”

A muffled groan was the only reply Makoto got from the mountain of pillows Sousuke had over his head. Makoto began grabbing the pillows and tugged at Sousuke’s arms. “Sousuke, wake up,” he said. “Snow! There’s snow outside. Wake up!”

When Sousuke stayed quiet again, he pulled at the blankets covering his body and giggled. “Makoto…” Sousuke whined. “It’s Saturday.”

And of course Saturdays meant sleeping in for the both of them. But there was snow.

“Come on, please,” Makoto tried. “Let’s go outside!”

He stood up and walked over to the side where Sousuke was lying. But he let out a surprised gasp before he found himself being tackled by the waist and hoisted back into bed. The blankets fell to the floor and Makoto laughed into Sousuke’s neck. Sousuke’s strong arms were wrapped around Makoto’s body, and he surrendered, letting himself be snuggled.

“Just a minute more,” Sousuke replied next to his ear and Makoto shivered but smiled.

One minute, he said, but Makoto rested his head on Sousuke’s chest and let his fingers drift down to Sousuke’s arms, drew circles across his palm and entwined their fingers together. Sousuke’s arms twitched, and Makoto breathed against his skin and laughed. “Are we good to go?”He allowed himself to be squeezed one more time before Sousuke’s back arched, his arms stretching above his head and Makoto dropped himself on the bed with an ‘oof’. He watched Sousuke screw his eyes shut a last time, rub his face with his hands, and pull down his shirt that rode up his stomach when Makoto was lying on top of him.

Saturdays also meant slow mornings for the both of them, reveling in the way one of them would blink into wakefulness in increments - a single eye opening, a hand making its way to find the other and fingers entwining. Breathing in the scent of clean shirts and bath soaps and fruity shampoo.

Makoto couldn’t help it. He snatched Sousuke’s arm and jerked him forward, caught his face, cupped his cheeks in his hands. And he kissed him soundly. Sousuke squawked but melted into the kiss, dry and chapped lips sliding over Makoto’s wet and soft ones.

Sousuke hummed contentedly, thumb ghosting patterns on Makoto’s collarbones. Makoto broke the kiss, but Sousuke chased after him playfully, teeth nipping at his bottom lip and tugging. Makoto’s laughter bounced around the room, and the sound settled inside Sousuke’s chest, enticing him into a more alert consciousness.

“Good morning,” he said. “We’re good to go.”

“Right then, Sousuke! Hurryyy!! What if it melts???” Makoto jumped out of bed, forsaking the languid comfort of their waking-up kiss, giving in to the childish excitement of experiencing winter’s first snow.

 _Like an excited puppy_ , his mother used to say.

Sousuke laughed at his boyfriend, slowly stretching his limbs, grasping his way out of bed. His arms found Makoto jumping around in slippers and pajamas in the middle of the room, and pulled him in for a quick kiss.

If Sousuke didn’t stop him, Makoto would have rushed out of their little apartment, still dressed in flannel pajamas, dragging Sousuke behind him.

“First, we make ourselves presentable, and have some breakfast. Your snow isn’t going anywhere, my Makoto.” Sousuke freed himself from his boyfriend with a quick kiss on the forehead.

Half an hour later, dressed in snow pants and a warm assortment of jumpers, Makoto sipped his cup of coffee, nibbling on toast smothered with a generous helping of chocolate spread. Sousuke sat across from him at the small dining table drinking a mug of oolong tea, eating leftover rice and pickled ginger from the night before. Being broke students meant they had to budget their expenses carefully, and Sousuke was an especially efficient homemaker- the kind that saves coupons and uses up all the leftovers so nothing goes to waste.

As soon as breakfast was finished, and the dishes drying by the sink, Makoto pulled at Sousuke’s arm again, wordlessly begging him to hurry.

But his boyfriend tugged at his arm, and pulled him right back into a pair of sturdy arms.

“Sousuke! You said we could go out right after breakfast!!” Makoto whined like a kicked puppy, his back held close to Sousuke’s chest.

“One step at a time, Makoto.” Sousuke smiled, and led Makoto to their little closet. He pulled out mittens and fluffy hats, scarves and socks.

Makoto pouted in annoyance before letting Sousuke drape him up in warm clothes.

Makoto wasn’t used to being fussed over like this. He was supposed to be the one who fussed over people. His siblings, Haru. His whole life, he’d spent taking care of the people he loved. And now here was this grumpy-looking, teal-eyed, incredibly handsome man in his life who wanted to fuss over Makoto.

Their relationship together so far consisted of Makoto and Sousuke constantly trying to outdo each other in terms of spoiling the boyfriend.

As soon as Sousuke was done draping Makoto in mittens, a long blue scarf, and earmuffs (with cats on them- a present from Rin and Haru), Makoto returned the favor, wrapping a huge wooly white scarf around Sousuke, laughing at the way Sousuke sighed with exasperation. In all honesty, Sousuke loved the attention, and always let Makoto have his way.

Outside, the snow was still falling, covering the world in a shining blanket of icy cold, cotton-candy wool.

Makoto ran out into the empty lot next to their apartment building- a dingy but homey little relic from another era, the best they could afford in a location midway between both their campuses.

Makoto would have stumbled and fallen face first into the snow if Sousuke hadn’t grabbed him by the waist and steadied him.

Makoto’s laughter was  infectious, and his excitement seeped into Sousuke’s reluctant and cold body, still longing for warm blankets and some miso soup.

He sighed exaggeratedly when Makoto beckoned him closer, kneeling in the snow, shaping a handful of it into something.

Sousuke laughed then- suddenly nostalgic, suddenly warm right to his core just at the sight of Makoto’s sunshine smile. He kneeled next to Makoto, remembering some vague joy nestled inside his memory. An innocence, a certain unabashed happiness he never thought was possible once he was past his 6th birthday.

But here he was, with this sparkly-eyed boy, laughing for no reason, making rabbits from fresh white snow even as it fell from the sky above.

Once the basic shapes were made, Makoto ran around searching frantically for leaves and red nuts. Of course, the concrete streets of Tokyo, sterilized even further by winter’s cold, had nothing to offer. And Makoto would have cried, but Sousuke asked him to wait, and ran back into their apartment.

A few minutes later, he was back with a handful of green felt roughly cut into the shape of leaves. And a bunch of red buttons Sousuke had found on sale and thought it was too good of a bargain to leave.

Makoto clapped his hands like a little boy unwrapping his favorite toy on Christmas morning as Sousuke added the finishing touches to their little army of yuki-usagis.

After the project was finished, Sousuke got up and half bowed to Makoto, presenting their creations. Makoto jumped on him without any hesitation, knocking them both down into the snow.

Wrapped up in several layers of winter clothing, breathless with cold and laughter, they fell side by side, holding mittened hands.

“Snow angels, Sou! Let’s make snow angels!!” Makoto yelped with the rush of a new idea, raising their held hands up above their heads, sloshing about happily in the snow, until Sousuke somehow rolled himself on top of Makoto.

“You’re going to catch a cold, you naughty child.” Sousuke reprimanded, his face close enough to see the tiny, crystalline snowflakes caught up in Makoto’s lovely eyelashes.

Sousuke wondered how he got this lucky.

Makoto pulled him closer then, rubbing their freezing, red noses together.

"Eeewww, Sousuke, there’s snot on yours!” Makoto laughed again, pushing Sousuke off himself.

“And whose fault is that?” Sousuke tackled Makoto, rolling around in the snow, almost flattening two snow rabbits.

They staggered back into their warm apartment, frozen to their bones.

Makoto needed a little help getting out of his jacket, his jumper assortment, and his scarf.

“I’m so cold Sousuke! I need a hug!” Makoto rushed into Sousuke’s arms as soon as they were both back in their comfortable and warm pajamas.

Sousuke held Makoto close, rubbing his back, snuggling close to share the warmth of their bodies. Once they weren’t freezing anymore, Sousuke went into the kitchen, and Makoto headed to the bedroom.

The snow still fell outside as evening darkened the sky.

Inside their apartment, on a worn out, secondhand sofa, huddled up in as many blankets as Makoto could find, the two lovers cuddled in front of the TV, watching reruns of an old anime they both used to like when they were little boys.

There were empty mugs in front of them, which had been filled with hot cocoa and mountains of marshmallows a while ago.

Their laughter rang through the apartment, and echoed against the walls. Like the chiming of distant bells.

Saturday meant sleeping in.

But sometimes, Saturday meant waking up at dawn, to see the world drowning in the first snow of winter.

Sometimes, Saturdays meant abandoning all care and being children again. Together.

They meant playing in the snow, drinking hot cocoa, and laughing at long forgotten jokes.

Saturday nights were different though.

Saturday nights meant ordering in takeout.

They meant kissing endlessly with the TV still on, forgetting about the snow, about the hot cocoa, and dinner going cold on the table.

And then soaking together in a bathtub barely big enough to hold them both.

Saturday nights meant Sousuke whispering sweet words in Makoto’s ears, holding him close, and realizing that happiness was as simple as Makoto’s nose rubbing against his, freezing and red.

Saturday nights meant Makoto falling sleeping against Sousuke’s chest, dreaming of a hazy past and a future too bright to see clearly.

Saturday nights meant Sousuke and Makoto wrapped up in each other’s arms, smiling as they dreamt, with the snow still falling outside.


End file.
